Summerboy
by Aeris1172
Summary: “How did we get here?” A smile graced his features. “Luck.”


summerboy

**a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z**

She didn't know how it happened. Honestly, the barrage of occurrences leading up to the situation she was in couldn't even be explained. All she knew was that she was lying in her bed with Draco Malfoy, one of his pale arms thrown over her waist and the sheet covering both of them. Firstly she hurt all over, second she wondered if the decision she'd made was a mistake and finally, she knew she was on her way to addiction.

Hermione Granger could hardly believe herself – she was having a summer fling with Malfoy. Her brain could barely wrap itself around the fact.

She stared at the far side of her room and the small balcony adjacent in silence. The narrow wooden, glass windowed doors were open, allowing the humid summer breeze to dance about in her room. The long blue cotton curtains waved about, catching on each other on occasion. Her gaze turned to the clothes strewn about on the floor and the man beside her mumbled and shifted, nuzzling into her messy curls.

"Still awake?"

Hermione said nothing.

"I know you're awake. You're too tense to be asleep."

The girl furrowed her brows and turned towards him. She merely stared. She ran her eyes over the curve of his jaw, his sharp nose, soft, swollen lips, a little amused by his expression. He arched a brow at her. She smiled and leaned forwards, pressing her mouth against his in a chaste but satisfyingly sweet kiss.

When she pulled away, she looked up at him in a doe-eyed way.

"Malfoy."

"Hmm?"

Her hand reached up towards him, settling on his cheek.

"How did we get here?"

A smile graced his features. "Luck." The brunette let out a small laugh before nuzzling into him. His arm wrapped around her once more.

"Maybe so," she murmured.

As her eyes closed, a single word ran through her mind.

_Fate?_

**a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z**

"…awful, really, broke my nose…"

"Yes, mother, I have all my things."

"Plenty of underwear?"

"Mother--!"

"…spent a week at a beach in France…"

Hermione walked past familiar and some not-so familiar faces on platform nine and three quarters, ignoring bits of conversations she heard. She hugged her canvas bag to herself, squeezing past some people. She saw the flaming red hair of the Weasleys and knew that Harry couldn't have been too far. She saw Mrs. Weasley turn and look, most likely for her. Hermione brought her arm up, waving.

"Hermione, sweetheart!" The older woman cried as she approached. Hermione grinned as she was pulled into a tight hug. She smelled like the Burrow – cinnamon and that bittersweet wooden scent that Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Hello!" Hermione said as Ron's mother released her. Her two best male friends attacked her with hugs at the same time, along with rambles of we missed you's and it's nice to see you again's. Ginny squeezed past them.

"Give her some breathing room, will you?" She said, tugging on Harry's shirt. He smiled and pulled away from the brunette, as did Ron. Ginny gave her a short hug and released her promptly.

"Tell me all about your summer," Ginny said excited. Hermione laughed.

"Later."

The train whistled loudly, signaling for students to board the train. Hermione jumped in surprise, not expecting it.

"Granger," a smooth voice said. The brunette's heart skipped a beat and she turned. Draco stood behind her, his robes already on.

"Hello, Malfoy. Enjoy your summer?" She said, a bit of sarcasm in her voice. He chuckled and smirked.

"Quite. You?" He inquired playfully. Hermione knew that Harry, Ginny and Ron were staring.

"Lovely." Hermione's lips curled up, mirroring the smirk her summerboy wore.

"I suppose I'll see you in the Heads dormitory, Granger."

"I suppose so, indeed."

Malfoy gave another chuckle, and swept past her, towards the nearest open train door. She turned back to her friends, who were staring in confusion.

"Let's go," Ginny said, leading the three others to their usual compartment. They fell into a muddled bunch, shuffling past parents.

"What's going on with Malfoy?"

Hermione shrugged innocently. "Playing nice, perhaps?" She suggested. Harry mumbled some incoherent.

"They _do_ have to stay together all year, you know, Ron," Ginny exclaimed, glancing at him.

Hermione looked up at the windows of the train, passing by Malfoy's compartment. He stared out, eyes fixed on her. She gave him a small smile. His lips turned up into one of his rare genuine smiles and he winked. She turned her head back front and nodded.

_Fate._

**a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z**

Yay! _J'ai fini_! Okay, massive short but I've been dying to do SOMETHING to Lady Gaga's 'Summerboy'. First, I had an idea for a Sailor Moon fic, which I'll still probably go through with because I started it, but… Whatever! Hope you liked it!

Reviews are awesome. ;)

- Aeris


End file.
